OS 12 CAÇADORES
by Srta. Momiji
Summary: Fic baseada no mangá dos irmãos grimms, mas usei personagens originais. Espero que gostem
1. Chapter 1

OS 12 CAÇADORES

**OS 12 CAÇADORES**

Numa colina esverdeada, as folhas das arvores balançavam coma força do vento. Os galhos se agitavam e os poucos feixes de luzes passavam por entre as copas. Um casal estava recostado numa arvore aproveitando um piquenique de verão.

-Poderíamos ficar a tarde toda aqui que não me importaria - disse Anissina

A jovem de olhos azuis e cabelos longos vermelhos como fogo, caiam até as costas, tinha os lábios bem desenhados, cheios e avermelhados. Estava deitada sobre o ombro de um rapaz que mantinha a mão atrás da cabeça e fitava o céu.

-Você sabe que podemos ficar, você não precisa mais trabalhar Ani - ele a fitava de modo carinhoso, enquanto alisava seu rosto.

O rapaz também era belo, tinha as faces brancas e de traços fortes, queixo firme e olhos azuis, os cabelos eram longos e se encontravam amarrados num rabo de cavalo, exceto pela franja que lhe caia sobre os olhos.

-Drakon, não é verdade - A garota se levanta e sua voz soava pesarosa, encarava o céu com certa tristeza - Tenho que cuidar da loja que herdei de meu pai e gosto de tecer, não posso largar tudo isso.

Drakon se senta rapidamente e a puxa pela cintura a fazendo se desequilibrar e a cair sobre si. Ele a abraça pela cintura e repousa seu rosto no ombro dela.

-Mas quando a gente se casar, você terá que deixar este lugar e ir comigo para minha terra natal.

-É claro que sim, irei com você onde estiver Drakon- o casal se olha ternamente e se beijam.

O som de esporas e arreios se aproxima, juntamente com trotes de cavalo acelerado e um jovem mensageiro surge a frente do casal.

-Meus senhores, têm um recado urgente de seu pai - diz ele ainda montado.

-Meu pai??- os instintos de Drakon ficam alerta e ele se põem de pé.

-Sim, senhor Drakon. Majestade exige a presença do senhor no palácio imediatamente.

-Meu amor, é melhor ver o que está acontecendo com seu pai, deve partir.

Anissina o olha aflita, levando a mão ao coração aflita. Drakon sai apressado em busca dos cavalos que estavam amarrados a margem do rio. Ao se aproximar novamente da garota ela a abraça e sussurra em seu ouvido.

-Eu voltarei para buscá-la, enquanto isso quero que guarde este anel com você.

Ele retira um anel de ouro, com uma bonita pedra de jade entalhada e põem a jóia no dedo da jovem, lhe deposita um ultimo beijo e sai em disparada.

Drakon ao chegar ao seu reino encontra seu pai no leito, a beira da morte.Ele se ajoelha perante a cama de seu velho pai, que tinha as faces pálidas e marcadas pelo sofrimento.

-Drakon, meu filho - disse o rei numa voz sussurrada

-Estou aqui meu pai - Drakon gentilmente pega a mão dele e põem sobre as suas.

-Quero que você me faça um ultimo pedido. Você deve se tornar um bom rei e cuidar de suas terras e proteger seu povo.

-Sim meu pai - Drakon disse com pesar.

Sua vida toda foi feita de festas e caçada, nunca havia se preocupado com suas obrigações e agora sentia o peso do abandono em seu coração.

-Você deve ser casar com a princesa do reino Ishimayama, já deixei tudo acertado com o rei antes de adoecer e ela aceitou essa união, meu filho.

Drakon o olha assustado, o último pedido de seu pai era um casamento? Como poderia se casar com alguém que não conhecia? E Anissina?? Ele a amava. Diversos pensamentos invadiram o jovem o deixando aflito.

-Quero que você seja feliz...assim como fui com sua mãe...- os olhos do velho rei foi se fechando lentamente e a respiração cada vez mais fraca.

-Sim...eu aceito meu pai.

Ao dizer essa ultima palavras seu pai faleceu. Ele abaixou lentamente a cabeça e permitiu que uma lágrima rolasse pelo seu rosto. A ultima visão que teria de seu pai foi de um leve sorriso nascer e morrer em seus lábios.

As noticias correm como o vento e logo Anissina soube que o rei havia morrido e agora Drakon que deveria governar o reino de Crimms, mas como as noticias boas veio também as ruins. Ela soube que seu amado estava prometido a outra pessoa.

O mensageiro August, era amigo de ambos e tentava todo custo o novo rei a abandonar aquela idéia. Ele e Drakon estavam em uma sala isolada do palácio. O rei estava sentado em uma poltrona de veludo e assinava alguns papeis mecanicamente.

-E Anissina como fica?? O senhor não há ama mais?? Dizia exacerbado o mensageiro.

-Você tem que entender, August. Meu pai sempre governou este reino sozinho, não podia negar seu ultimo pedido - notava-se um grande sofrimento na voz do jovem e suas palavras saiam finas como seda, quase inaudíveis- Anissina, meu amor o tem, nunca mais amarei alguém como a amei. Mas não posso permitir que ela me espere, já roubei de mais sua juventude e não trouxe proveito com nossa relação.- Drakon encara o papel com um olhar vazio, sempre que se lembrava dela era tragado para o passado e uma grande depressão.- Quero que leve um recado a ela.

Drakon escreve apressado em um pedaço de pergaminho.

" _Anissina,_

_Deve se casar com outra pessoa e esquecer tudo que vivemos. Para mim não passará de um lindo sonho, mas não tenho mais o direto de continuar sonhando._

_ Com carinho_

_ Drakon"_

Assim como foi designado August levou o recado para Anissina e disse de toda a angustia que o rei estava vivendo.

-Ele até proibiu todas as mulheres de entrar no castelo, pois me disse que seu coração vive aprisionado em sombras.

Anissina ouvia cada palavra com atenção e seu coração batia descompensado dentro do peito.

-Drakon, está presos nas sombras...- Ani leva a mão onde carregava o anel dado por Drakon aos lábios.

Sorria levemente quando encara o amigo.

-August, preciso de sua ajuda, depois lhe explico tudo, mas mande este recado ao Drakon.

Escrevendo em um pedaço usado e com letras apressadas, estava ansiosa e cheia de esperança. Não iria deixá-lo sofrer mais. Entrega o pequeno papel nas mãos de August, que diziam:

"_Prezado Rei,_

_Ficarei feliz em realizar meu casamento com outra pessoa, dias após sua partida recebi proposta de um digníssimo Lord, pois então casarei na próxima primavera e partirei para o reino de meu futuro marido._

_P.s.: O anel que um dia comprovou nosso amor, está no lixo._

_Anissina"_

**CONTINUA...**


	2. Chapter 2

OS 12 CAÇADORES

**OS 12 CAÇADORES**

A mensagem de Anissina, finalmente chega nas mãos do rei. Assim que August entrega o pequeno papel e sai do quarto dele.

Drakon abre o envelope, assim que ouve o barulho da porta se fechando atrás de si. Os olhos encaram atônitas as pequenas linhas, que lhe diziam que ela estava feliz em arranjar um casamento.

Feliz...Aquelas palavras ecoaram em sua mente e fez ele ter se arrependido de ter vindo até seu reino e ter aceitado o pedido do falecido rei.

-Anissina - Drakon se apóia na vidraça da janela, as lagrimas lhe embaçavam a visão e uma forte dor lhe queimava no peito - Agora você já deve estar casada e devo conviver com essa dor, devo ser feliz com sua felicidade?? - Drakon olhava para a lua acima da colina, que brilhava intensamente em sua plena forma- Sim...eu a libertei e agora a perdi definitivamente.

A parir daquele momento uma camada de fria indiferença caiu sobre o jovem, que não sorria mais como antes, vivia trancado em seus aposentos e nada mais o admirava como antes.Só havia uma coisa a ser feita, dizer adeus ao seu passado e se entregar a suas obrigações maçantes.

Em todos os vilarejos de Crimms havia panfletos espalhados que anunciavam um grande evento.

"**Todos os caçadores estão convidados a irem ao castelo, pois o novo Rei Drakon, iria eleger 12 melhores cavaleiros e serão sua Armada Real.**

**Suas obrigações são ficar constantemente ao lado do Rei e sendo seus fieis conselheiros.**

**P.S.: Proibida a "entrada de mulheres no torneio"**

Na ultima linha do anuncia dizia de forma clara, que nenhuma mulher deveria se aproximar do castelo. E para evitar tal farsa o rei foi ganhou de um amigo mago, um animal de imensa sabedoria, que lhe indicaria os farsantes.

Num pequeno vilarejo próximo ao castelo, havia um quarto onde a luz do pôr-do-sol brilhava em tonalidades alaranjadas. Mechas de cabelos ruivos eram encontradas pelo chão. No reflexo do espelho Anissina estava cortando seus cabelos com uma tesoura de prata, a franja mais longa que o cabelo ocultavam os olhos azuis

-Eu vou te encontrar Drakon, pois você precisa ver a luz novamente.

Anissina dizia confiante ao espelho, ao depositar a tesoura no criado, limpa com as mãos os fios que lhe caiam sobre um conjunto de verde musgo masculino que estava usando sobre grandes botas de couro. Sobre os ombros uma longa capa de viagem e apertava entre as mãos cobertas por luva de couro, um convite real em nome de seu pai, para participar da eleição que acontecia no palácio.A jovem monta um cavalo bem selado e parte em direção ao sol poente.

No castelo as seleções já haviam começado e muitos homens interessados na posição de status que conseguiriam perante o rei, aceitaram o desafio e uma fila kilometrica se formava perante os portões reais.

No salão principal Drakon estava sentado ao lado do gato Sebastian, o presente dado pelo bruxo, que tinha o dom de dizer a verdade e a cada demanda de homens que passava pelo salão ele dizia se eram aptos ou não para participar do torneio. Em determinado momento, Sebastian eriça seus pelos e fica em posição de ataque.

- Rei, meu Rei...entre os caçadores há uma mulher, ela se veste como homem para se aproximar do senhor.

Drakon o olha assustado

-Isto é impossível

-Não meu Rei, digo a verdade e posso provar, espalhe pelo chão bolinhas de gude e peça para todos irem ao próximo saguão. A mulher pisará tão levemente que certamente escorregará.

- Como quiser, façam o que pediram - Drakon disse sem entusiasmo.

Rapidamente o saguão ao lado foi coberto por pequenas bolas de gude e todos os participantes tinham que atravessar para chegar ao saguão. Anissina se encontrava entre esses cavaleiros e estava entrando em uma crise nervosa, cobria o rosto para ninguém ver o seu real nervosismo.Afinal iria reencontra-lo depois de tanto tempo

-Psiu! HEI!!

Ani ouve uma voz conhecida por detrais de uma armadura e era seu amigo August a alertando das possíveis armadilhas. Ao entrar no saguão, desfila com passos firmes e chega ao outro lado da porta sem problemas.

-Hei...não empurra!!

Diferente de outros homens que se apoiavam uns nos outros e acabavam caindo no chão. No total 18 pessoas passaram para o saguão seguinte que estava repleto de jóias reais, havia uma imensidão de colares, brincos, pulseiras, tiaras e tudo mais lindo que o outro e acabavam ofuscando certas belezas.

Muitos se sentem tentados e acabam pegando algumas jóias e as escondendo nas roupas e por roubo eram desclassificados, restando 13 caçadores. Ao chegarem ao saguão principal, Anissina vê Drakon sentado em uma cadeira ordenada de ouro e ostentando uma coroa em sua cabeça.

Seu coração se acelera e ela dá alguns passos a frente, pronta para se declarar a ele, quando recebe um cutucão de seu amigo August, que estava ao seu lado no torneio.

Estranhamente havia uma maquina de tecer banhada de ouro, separavam os cavaleiros do rei e seu gato.

-Confie em mim realeza, nenhuma mulher resistirá aos encantos de tecer e logo descobriremos o impostor- o gato dizia confiante.

Drakon, não desconfiava de nada, nem si quer imaginava que Anissina se encontrava entre os 13 participantes e disse numa voz sem emoção

-Todos passaram no teste e são dignos de minha confiança, mas porém a um ultimo teste a ser realizado, aquele cavaleiro que souber tecer, dê um passo a frente.

Anissina sentia seu coração explodir no peito. Seria mais uma armadilha?? Drakon a teria descoberto, por isso a maquina de tear?? Ela engoliu em seco e continuou imóvel em seu lugar.

Timidamente um jovem franquizo, um pouco mais baixo que Anissina levantou o braço timidamente e se sentou no banco da maquina, começando a tecer, achando que esta seria uma prova que lhe valeria maior prestigio, já que fora o único a saber tear.

O jovem mal havia passado a agulha sobre a lã e foi encapuzado por 2 guardas que o levaram arrastado ao cômodo ao lado e fizeram o jovem provar que era de natureza masculina.

Ao ver que o plano do gato mais uma vez havia falhado, grita exasperado

-Já basta de bobagens, um animal deve fica na gaiola. Levem-no - disse Drakon impaciente.

- MIAU!! Mas alteza, há uma mulher aqui, deve ter um impostor no castelo! MIAU!!- o gato Sebastian foi retirado do local.

Os 12 homens se encontravam firme diante do rei, após tão embaraçosa cena.

-Muito bem, vocês serão meus fieis companheiros, quero que vocês se apresentem para mim - dizia drakon enquanto observava atentamente todas as pessoas a sua frente.- Você retire esse capuz, quero ver seu rosto.- disse apontando para a Ani.

Ela coberta pelo capuz ainda sorri

- Meu senhor, vim de terras distantes e meu único objetivo é protege-lo- Diz enquanto retirava o capuz e o encarava seria- Me chamo Hildegard, mas pode me chamar de Hilde senhor.

Os olhos de Drakon pairavam sobre si com olhar surpreso. Ele o havia reconhecido?? Pensava Anissina

Esse olhar...conhecia aqueles olhos, mas não podia ser... pensava Drakon

-Será um prazer servi-lo meu Rei - Anissina faz uma referencia como um perfeito cavaleiro e sussurra só para si- Drakon...

No 1º dia de caçada, Drakon preferiu se manter afastado dos demais caçadores, observava o céu e em seu braço carregava sua fiel amiga, a águia Lupin. Ele balança o braço fortemente fazendo a ave voar.

-Lupin, voe!

A ave roda em círculos pelo céu e sobre a cabeça dele, depois desce num vôo rasante e pousa no braço de Hildegard. Anissina se aproxima lentamente com o cavalo trazendo lupin sobre os ombros.

- É um belo animal senhor, bem manso. Posso acompanhar o senhor se preferir, estarei sempre ao seu lado, meu rei.

-Tah certo, Lupin, vamos!

Drakon parte para a colina mais alta e fica admirando as pastagens sozinhos. Anissina o olha com um olhar triste.

-Ani...quero dizer...Hilde, tah tudo bem??- August chega a cavalo ao seu lado.

-Sim, tudo esta é ordem - Sorri e parte em direção do Drakon e alguns caçadores murmuram entre si,

-Estranho o rei Drakon prefere caçar sozinho, então porque precisa de 12 caçadores?

-Ele prefere a companhia daquele pivete ¬¬

August olhava a tudo e sorria calmamente. Se alguém pudesse ajudar o Rei, está pessoa seria Anissina.

-Drakon...

A voz de Hilde o tira do devaneio.

-Não quer descansar um pouco majestade, o sol está muito forte, pode lhe fazer mal – disse sorrindo

Hilde desce do cavalo e se senta sobre a grama da colina, Drakon prefere se manter distante e observar o céu montado no cavalo.

-Não se preocupe, não há nada para se preocupar, pois ela voltará - disse Hilde de repente

Drakon o olha surpreso.

-Como assim ela voltará? O que quer dizer com isso??- Drakon desmonta do cavalo e rapidamente cobre a distancia entre os dois com dois passos e o agarra pela gola da roupa.

Anissina o olha assustada, havia falado demais...

-Digo...a...ave, ela voltará, não importa a distancia que ela se encontra, ela sempre voltará se o senhor a chamar- diz sorrindo aliviada e o puxando pela mão para Drakon sentar-se ao seu lado.

-Lupin é uma águia da espécie masculina (¬¬")

-Oh! Me desculpe, realmente não sabia- rindo embaraçada.

-Mas obrigada...

A expressão de Drakon se suavizou e Anissina o encara feliz e juntos eles ficam observando a paisagem em silencio.

**CONTINUA...**


	3. Chapter 3

OS 12 CAÇADORES

**OS 12 CAÇADORES**

Após aquela tarde onde o rei e seus caçadores ficaram caçando pela extremidade do castelo. Ao cair do sol o rei apresenta os aposentos a cada caçador.

Ao entrar no seu quarto, Anissina depara com uma bela mobília de mármore, detalhes em dourados e tapeçarias vastas pelo quarto. A cama se encontrava ao centro e tinha seus dosséis longos e finas cortinas de cetim caiam sobre os lençóis, ao lado da cabeceira, dois pequenos moveis e com bonitos abajures de porcelana, que deixavam a luz do quarto mais terna. Havia grandes armários e gavetas, onde poderia guardar seus pertences. Tudo com muito luxo e riqueza, digno de uma princesa...er..digo..príncipe, rsrs.

-Espero que tenha ficado do seu agrado – disse o Rei sorrindo

- Sim, majestade... é perfeito...- o olhar de Ani ao percorrer o cômodo brilhava e sorria de forma tão simples e singela...como teria feito a Tohru (Fruits Basket) era um sorriso 100 light!

Drakon fez uma pequena referencia e sai do quarto. Anissina corre e começa a pular sobre a cama, desalinhando os lençóis e afundando os pés no colchão macio. Neste momento Drakon entra no quarto e a olha da porta confuso.

-Espero não estar atrapalhando seu momento tão especial com a cama, Hidelgard.

-Não, não...eu...realmente amei o quarto- A jovem corre pelo quarto e toma as mãos dele entre as suas- É divertido, não quer experimentar?

- Você é bem estranho.- O rei retira suas mãos entre as suas e vai fechando a porta atrás de si, há meio fio a vira e a encara- A propósito, sua fisionomia não me é estranha, me lembra alguém...

-Quem poderia ser, senhor?? – A voz dela soa com ar de curiosidade

-Alguém do meu passado e que hoje provavelmente está casada.

-Senhor...se refere a Anissina Von Krenikovc

O coração de assina parecia uma britadeira no peito, no silencio que fazia no quarto podia ouvir claramente o som das batidas aceleradas do seu coração.

O olhar de Drakon se torna opacos e se arregalam de surpresa. Nunca havia comentado para nenhum dos caçadores sobre sua vida antes de entrar no o Hilde poderia saber??

-Eu a conheço, somos primos distante...na ultima carta que ela me mandou disse que estava feliz morando com o marido e que estavam planejando ter um filho em breve- Anissina, vira-se de costas para esconder as lagrimas que caiam pelo chão.

Após segundos só ouve o barulho da porta sendo fechada com força atrás de si. A jovem desaba no chão e cobre o rosto com as mãos. Havia sido dura com ele, tinha que fazer acredita-lo que a Anissina do passado não precisava mais dele, que havia o esquecido. Seria um desastre se ele retorna-se a sua vila e visse que havia partido dias após sua convocação para o palácio. E não demoraria muito para ele perceber que ela esteve o tempo todo ao seu lado.

Passaram se semanas e o rei evitava sair em caçadas, sempre estava trancado em seu gabinete onde ficava até tarde da noite. A angustia de possivelmente ter causado todo aquele afastamento, invadia a mente de Ani.

Uma noite a ruiva revirava na sua cama sem sono, pela milésima vez. Não conseguia dormir sem saber o porquê de o Drakon ter a afastado.

Sorrateiramente Ani abriu a porta do quarto e perambulava pelos corredores do castelo, somente com uma fraca luz de vela. Queria achar os aposentos dele e tirar aquela historia a limpo.Ao se deparar com uma porta enorme e oval, com a madeira tingida de branca e detalhes dourados em relevo, ela entra e se depara com um imenso salão de festa.

O salão tinha grandes vitrais coloridos com imagens de homens e mulheres nus, em meio a florestas e contados com animais. O piso era de madeira desenhada, as paredes eram brancas e tinham grandes retratos de importantes nomes da família Alucard. Um imenso lustre de cristal, refletido pelo brilho da lua, iluminava em pontinhos todo o salão.

Sem se conter ela caminha até meio do aposento e começa a cantarolar uma valsa e dançava com um par imaginário, rodopiando pelo salão de maneira graciosa, dançava com as pontas dos pés em seus giros, fazendo varias manobras até que escorrega e cai sentada no chão.

-Hahahahahahahaha!! Como sou desastrada .

O som de vozes no aposento do lado chamou a atenção de Drakon, que se encontrava na biblioteca, ele caminha lentamente pela passagem secreta e encontra Hidelgard, rindo sentado no chão.O Rei se apóia na parede apenas o observando escondido, enquanto o via se levantar delicadamente e se dirige ao piano do outro lado da sala.

Anissina, se senta sobre o pequeno banco e toca nas teclas do piano, fazia anos que não tocava, mas se lembrou rapidamente de uma musica. Os dedos deslizavam pelas teclas brancas e pretas sincronizadamente, e uma doce melodia preenchia o triste e escuro salão de festas.

Drakon fecha os olhos ao reconhecer a musica e deixa-se levar pela sensação de paz que ela trazia.

-"**You are in my arms**

**(Você está nos meus braços)**

**And all the world is calm**

**(E todo o mundo esta calmo)  
The music playing on for only two"**

**(A musica esta tocando para nós dois)**

Anissina canta com uma voz doce e embalada de emoção. Drakon sorri ao ouvir aquela voz e deixa sua mente correr livre para onde ela quisesse.

**-****"So close together**

**(Tao perto juntos)  
And when I'm with you**

**(E quando estou com você)  
So close to feeling alive"**

**( Tão perto de me sentir vivo)**

A musica percorre alguns cômodos do castelo, chamando a atenção de 3 caçadores que estavam andando pelos corredores e começam a seguir a voz e de onde vinha a musica.

**-"****A life goes by**

**(A vida passa)  
Romantic dreams will stop**

**(Sonhos romanticos vão parar)  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew**

**(Então eu digo meu adeus e nunca saberei)  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you**

**(Tão perto estava esperando, esperando aqui com voce)  
And now forever I know**

**(E agora para sempre eu sei)  
All that I wanted to hold you"**

**(Tudo o que eu queria era te abraçar)**

Os dedos expressavam a emoção e o toque no piado era mais forte e intenso. A voz se elevava e ela cantava com o coração. Era a musica que representava ela e o Drakon. Era um pedido, uma oração, um desejo...

**-"****So close"**

**(Tão perto)**

Tão perto, Drakon sente as palavras acalentarem no coração...estivera tão perto de ser feliz. Imagens do passado lhe invadiam a mente.

_FLASHBACK_

" _Estava andando com uma pequena comitiva pelos vilarejos mais distantes do reino. Gostava destas viajem pois sempre encontrava novos desafios, novas aventuras, tão diferente da burocracia do palacio._

_Cavalgava lentamente por entre as casas, quando ouve um grito que lhe chama a atenção. Uma jovem ruiva estava caida no chão e diversas maças rolavam._

_Drakon desce do cavalo e pega uma das maças que chegou até seu pé e caminha até ela._

_-espero que não tenha se machucado, senhorita_

_A jovem permanecia de cabeça baixa e a recolher os frutos e não respondia._

_-deixe me ajuda-la_

_Drakon se abaixa e começa a recolher também, suas mãos se tocam e ela o encara. Os olhos profundamente azuis, eram serenos e calmos._

_-desculpe-me-diz ele retirando a mão_

_Drakon sente seu coração acelerado.Enquanto ela lhe sorri, iluminando seu rosto e colocando algumas mexas de cabelos para trás e o fica encarando também._

_-qual seu nome, myladi?_

_Ela se levanta carregando a pesada cestas de maças e sorrindo começa a caminhar, deixando o sozinho e curioso._

_Drakon, suspira resignado e caminha de volta ao cavalo, montando em sua cela._

_-HEI!_

_Uma maça voa em sua direção e ela a pega no ar, prendendo na mão e olha na direção da garota que havia arremessado e estava rindo._

_-Bela pegada, majestade...e...me chamo Anissina e sou bem desastrada como pode ver... mas não conte para ninguém, isto é um segredo só nosso_

_Ela pisca para ele e vai correndo em direção a sua casa._

_Foi assim que a conheceu e se encantou por ela desde o primeiro momento._

_FIM_

**-"So close to reaching that famous happy end**

**(Tão perto de achar o famoso felizes para sempre)  
Almost believing this was not pretend**

**(Quase acreditando em contos de fadas)****  
Now you're beside me and look how far we've come**

**(Agora você está do meu lado e veja como chegamos longe)  
So far we are so close"**

**(Tão longe estamos...tão perto)**

Uma pequena lagrima rola do rosto dele, a muito tempo não lembrava disso, havia prometido que não iria mais se lembrar. Deveria ter sido a musica, sim a musica que Hildegard tocava. Caminha lentamente em direção ao piano.

**-"How could I face the faceless days**

**(Como eu posso enfrentar o dia a dia)  
If I should lose you now?**

**(Se eu devo te perder agora?  
We're so close"**

**(Nós estamos tão perto)**

Walter, Adolf e Hebert, os 3 caçadores espiavam pela fresta da porta, Hildegard tocar e vem o rei caminhando em direção ao ruivo. Todos prendiam suas respirações.

**-"To reaching that famous happy end**

**(De achar o famoso felizes para sempre)  
Almost believing this was not pretend**

**(Quase acreditando em contos de fada)  
Let's go on dreaming for we know we are**

**(Vamos sonhar para saber onde estamos)  
So close…"**

**(Tão perto)**

Anissina deixava as lagrima lavarem seu rosto enquanto tocava e sua voz ia morrendo aos poucos. Os olhos fechados, os pensamentos tão distantes e não percebe a aproximação de Drakon.

-So close...and...still so far- disse Anissina abaixando a cabeça

(Tão perto...e...ainda assim...tão distante)

Drakon toca nos ombros de Hilde e o susto foi tão grande que ele cai para trás no banco.

-Espero que não tenha se machucado, Hilde

Ele não responde e continua de cabeça baixa encarando o chão

-deixe-me ajuda-lo.

Drakon se ajoelha em frente ao rapaz e o pega na mão, e ele o encara, tinha os olhos cheios de lagrimas que pareciam transbordar a qualquer momento. Calmamente ele acaricia seu rosto.

-Drakon...

Anissina começa a chorar e olhando dentro dos olhos dele, encosta os lábios nos dele e abrindo um espaço entre eles com a língua, e vai invadindo sua boca com a língua sobre a dele, dando pequenas chupadinhas sobre seus lábios e voltando a sugar sua lingua levemente em movimentos rápidos e sensuais.

Os 3 homens que observavam a cena escondido, quase caiam para trás de surpresa, seus queixos atingiam o chão.

Drakon por um segundo corresponde o beijo, se aproximando mais dele, enquanto suas mãos o trazem mais para perto.Quando sua mente para fica bloqueada, uma onda de eletricidade corta seu raciocínio e ele se lembra daquele gosto, daqueles lábios. Mesmo com os olhos fechados via a imagem de Anissina a sua frente.

- Anissina...

Ao abrir os olhos, vê que era um garoto...que havia correspondido o beijo de um garoto e se separa o encarando.

-Como senhor??- a voz do jovem soava surpresa.

Como poderia haver se enganado, sentia Anissina, o cheiro, o gosto do beijo, como seu coração havia se enganado a este ponto??

-Sinto muito

Drakon se levanta bruscamente e caminha em direção a biblioteca com o coração sangrando pela desilusão. "Havia o beijado, por que em sua mente a memória de Anissina estava tão vivida, que se deixou levar pela emoção, mas na verdade havia beijado um garoto...certamente era um garoto"

-Devo estar ficando louco - desaba na poltrona da biblioteca e fechando os olhos, só via a imagem do garoto e de Ani se misturando.

Assim que Anissina percebe o que tinha feito e vê a imagem de Drakon se afastando e sendo encoberto pelas sombras e sumindo na escuridão.

-Oh céus...o que eu fiz??

Os três caçadores, rapidamente somem daquele corredor, haviam feito uma descoberta e precisavam pensar em algo para afastar Hilde de Drakon.

**CONTINUA...**


	4. Chapter 4

OS 12 CAÇADORES

**OS 12 CAÇADORES**

O gato Sebastian estava trancado em uma gaiola, estava calado e mal-humorado, estava literalmente sendo tratado com um gato. Passos em corredores próximos chama sua atenção, era a conversa de 2 guardam que passavam por lá. Eles comentavam sobre a proximidade do rei com o caçador Hildegard, que era bem estranha. Já surgiam boatos sobre os dois.

-MIAU!! Já disse que ela é uma mulher-gritava o gato, mas ninguém ouvia suas lamentações onde estava.

Porém não era só ele que pensavam isso, os 3 caçadores que viram a cena do beijo, perseguiam Hildegard sem ele desconfiar de nada.

Certa vez o rei deu folga a todos os caçadores para que tivessem um dia livre para conhecer as redondezas e Anissina queria fazer compras e partiu para a cidade, com os 3 caçadores a seguindo pelo caminho.Ela ficou encantada com os vestidos tão ricamente trabalhados e um mais lindo que o outro e sem conter o entusiasmo entrou na loja mais famosa de roupas femininas de Crimms.

Anissina escolhia os vestidos da vitrine enquanto do outro lado da rua, Hebert, Adolf e Walter. Vendo que ela entrou para provar algumas roupas, invadiram a loja e a viram usando um vestido azul de ombros caídos e bordado com pequenas flores brancas. Anissina rodava dentro do vestiário, fazendo a saia rodada e ao virar-se e encarar os 3 homens a olhando de maneira zombeira, fecha a cara e os encara.

-O que é isso, é você Hildegard?- Uma voz grossa como trovão a faz se encolher toda, a olhava de maneira dura e rude,mas seu porte físico não condizia com suas falas, pois era baixo e franzido, seu nome era Walter

-Não sabia que gostava de roupas femininas...hahasuhasuhsauha...até que lhe caiu muito bem- zombou o homem mais alto entre eles e de aparência forte como um touro, conhecido com Aldof.

O terceiro a olhava encantado, seu rosto estava ligeiramente corado e os olhos brilhavam

- Mas está lindo...realmente sua beleza se confunde facilmente como de uma mulher, Hilde- o mais novo entre eles e se chamava Hebert.

-Se já que não é como uma "mulherzinha", porque não aproveita que está vestida assim e nos serve um chá..doce "dama"- Walter a toca nos ombros.

A surpresa de eles terem a visto já havia passado, pensou que eles desconfiaram de algo, mas pelo visto só imaginavam que ele era gay. E uma raiva predominante estampou seu rosto e dá um belo de um tapa na cara de Walter que a olha sem ação.

- Nunca mais duvidem de que sou homem, ouviram bem?

Suas palavras foram frias e ameaçadoras e o peso de sua mão foi grande, pois ela latejava.

- Este vestido é um presente para minha prima, Anissina.- disse retirando o vestido que estava sobre as vestes e o joga dentro da sacola e joga o saco de moedas sobre a vendedora sem ao menos, desgrudar o olho em um dos 3.- Espero que isso não se repita cavaleiros, pois se ousarem duvidar de minha pessoa, sentiram a ira de minha espada invadir-lhe as partes mais intimas.

Anissina foi mais rápida do que qualquer um poderia imaginar, retirando do cinto um pequeno punhal e leva a arma até a abertura de pernas de Walter que o sorriso cínico, sumiu na hora.

- E passar bem- Pegando suas compras, Ani saiu da loja rapidamente.

Porém depois destes incidentes os caçadores ficaram ainda mais desconfiados e a vigia sobre Anissina era constante. Numa tarde os 3 homens conversavam sozinhos num salão e se lembravam do dia da eleição.

-Se bem me lembro, aquele gato falante, disse que havia uma mulher entre nós- disse Hebert.

-Isto é impossível, aqueles que caíram nas armadilhas foram expulsos do castelo e com nenhum de nós aconteceu isso, seu tolo- disse Adolf de mau-humor.

-Mas..-continuo Walter- se Hildegard fosse mesmo mulher, explicaria muita coisa- disse ele pensativo.

-Sim..e seria uma bela garota – Hebert sorria ao se lembrar do incidente na loja de vestidos.

-Não diga besteiras deste tipo, parece coisa de viado- Adolf, segurava fortemente a cabeça com as mãos, pois estava com uma enxaqueca terrível.

-Ora...como vocês são burros...a resposta para nossa pergunta, sempre esteve a nossa frente...o gato...- Walter soca a própria mão entusiasmado

-O gato sebastian??-perguntou Helbert

-Sim...temos que achar onde aquele pulguento tão escondido...e assim...levamos ele até o rei...e ele dirá toda a verdade.

Após esta conversa os 3 caçadores se mantinham muito ocupados procurando nos mapas, onde estava o gato.

Naquela mesma noite, Anissina estava com calor e decidiu invadir umas das termas para se banhar sobre a luz da lua. Estava com os cabelos ensaboados e nadava de um lado para o outro brincando com o reflexo da lua na água, quando ouve um barulho de passos se aproximando e fica alerta, se escondendo atrás de uma rocha.

Aos poucos a luz da lua, vai iluminando a pessoa e era apenas August, que caminhava pelas margem da terma. Sorrindo Anissina o chama, mas foi uma estúpida ação. Pois ao seu lado estava ninguém menos que Drakon.

August a vê acenando e chamando seu nome e gira o corpo de Drakon para encara-lo.

-Senhor...tenho algo importante a dizer- disse nervosamente

Drakon havia ouvido uam voz atrás dele e olha para a fonte de água que estava calma e tranqüila.

-Diga- disse enquanto encarava ainda a fonte

- Bom..senhor...se me permite opinar, acho que está sendo precipitado demais e seu julgamento de Hilde não deve estar correto- August suava frio

Drakon apenas o fita e caminha em direção as pedras onde Anissina estava escondida.

-O grito veio daqui não??

August, agitava os braços para a garota mergulhar, sem que Drakon visse.

-Não senhor, não ouvi nada, alguém gritou??

Anissina ouve os passos de Drakon se aproximando e mergulha, ficando submersa ao ver a imagem de Drakon refletida na água.

-Mas porque acha que eu errei em relação a Hildegard- O rei se ajoelha na margem, para observar melhor o fundo do lago, enquanto Anissina prendia a respiração embaixo da água.

-Bom..porque ...por...que...- o coração de Agust batia acelerado, via em sua mente que a qualquer momento, Drakon veria Anissina submersa- porque...Hildegard...Hilde...bom...somos bons amigos...

Drakon se levanta e encara o jovem mensageiro

-Minhas fontes me dissem, que muitas vezes Hilde foi visto dentro do seu quarto, a altas horas da noite.

-Majestade...isso é calunia...somente..conversamos...só conversas...

A situação estava piorando, agora pensavam que August era gay. Anissina estava sem ar, seus pulmões doíam, enquanto tampava a boca para não deixar os últimos sopros de ar, lhe escapar.

-Entendo...enfim...Hildegard é uma pessoa estranha...por isso, amanha mesmo será despejado do castelo.

August sabia que a amiga já devia estar sem ar e corre em direção ao rei e o puxa pelo braço.

-Senhor...vamos caminhar mais um pouco...ainda acho que está sendo precipitado.

Finalmente eles saíram da margem do rio e Anissina voltou a superfície, tossindo e com falta de ar. Havia entendi bem?? Seria despejada??

Na calada da noite, August entra no quarto de Anissina e conta dos planos do rei na conversa que teve.

-Tentei persuadi-lo Ani, mas ele está irredutível, disse que iria despejá-la, a única coisa que consegui foi o fazer esperar alguns dias para você procurar algum lugar para morar, mas amanha ele a chamara para conversar e nada posso fazer.

Anissina encolhe os ombros ao ouvir o que seu amigo dizia e senta na cama em choque.

-E também me disse que a Ani para ele não significava mais nada, que ela estava morta a seu ver.

O olhar de Ani se enche de lagrimas. Ela não significava mais nada para ele?? Pior, ele a considerava uma pessoa que nunca mais iria procura-lo. August entrega um lenço a ela e senta ao seu lado.

-Ainda tem uma coisa pior- disse ele com pesar.

- Como assim??

- Drakon enviou uma carta a noiva, ela deverá chegar em poucos dias.

O lenço cai das mãos dela e seu coração batia mais lento, sua dor era tamanha que parecia que estavam o arrancando do peito.

-Então não consegui, não consegui fazer ele me amar novamente e ele convidou a noiva dele, o que eu faço??

Anissina se joga na cama e agarra o travesseiro, que sufocava os gritos angustiantes.

-Sinto muito Ani, mas agora vejo que talvez não fosse uma boa idéia você ter vindo para ka.

August se retira do quarto. Por ser amigos de ambos sabia o quanto Ani sofria por estar sendo rejeitada e sabia que Drakon sofria por estar iludido em uma grande mentira e estava agindo por impulso, acreditando que assim poderia ser feliz.

Na manha seguinte parecia que os ânimos de todo o castelo estava baixo. Anissina antes mesmo de o sol brilhar, se levanta encara o espelho e vê profundas olheiras e o rosto pálido, pela noite mal dormida. E quando a chamaram para tomar o café da manha com todos, não houve reposta.

Drakon, também estava calado, mal tocou na comida e logo foi fazer seu afazeres.Um pouco antes do almoço ele foi abordado por Walter que lhe perguntou onde estava guardado o gato Sebastian, alheio a tudo a sua volta, lhe informou seu esconderijo e continuou seu dia trancado no escritório enquanto Ani estava trancada no dela.

Mas o dia não estava tão ruim assim para 3 caçadores, após semanas de busca haviam localizado o gato e corriam pelos corredores. Na hora do almoço, todos estavam a mesa exceto Anissina.

-Vai chamá-lo, quero que ele coma como qualquer um de vocês, não suporto desigualdade...- disse Drakon irritadiço.

August se propôs a subir até o quarto da amiga.

-Majestade...temos uma surpresa para o senhor, tenho certeza que todos desta mesa, ficaram surpreso com o que descobrimos- disse Walter orgulhoso.

Mas Drakon e nenhum dos outros cavaleiros mostrou demasiado entusiasmo. Minutos após August chega a mesa, branco como cera.

-Senhor...ele não está no quarto e já procurei em todos os lugares.

-Chamem os seguranças, ele não pode ter saído do castelo- disse se levantando da mesa.

Realmente o dia não seria nada bom, primeiro que Drakon estava arrependido de ter desconfiado de Hildegard, e se ele partiu por sua causa?? Com certeza o beijo o havia envergonhado tanto quanto ele estava.

Minutos após todos os seguranças e vigias estavam a postos em sua frente no salão principal, a trás de si, estavam os caçadores mais o gato Sebastian engaiolado.

-Um dos meus caçadores fugiu, quero saber se algum de vocês viram algo suspeito durante a noite- ele olhava duramente a todos.

Um cochicho entre eles começou e um homem de idade deu um passo a frente.

-Majestade, ontem durante meu turno e já quase amanhecia, vimos alguém saindo montado num cavalo do castelo.

-E porque não o pararam?? Estavam dormindo por um acaso??- Drakon soca a mesa com violência

-Não senhor...acreditamos ser uma miragem...ou até mesmo um fantasma, pois ainda havia muita neblina no chão

Drakon e todos os outros o olham desconfiados.

-Uma miragem?? Como assim??- perguntou Drakon

-Senhor...quem cavalgava era uma mulher...apesar de estar com o rosto coberto por uma capa de viagem, vimos que usava um vestido azul e botas de cavalgada.- disse o homem humildemente enquanto se ajoelhava e pedia perdão- Por isso senhor...acreditamos ser miragem...sabemos que não há uma mulher dentro do castelo.

-O céus...

August sente um nó na garganta e as pernas fraquejarem. Os 3 caçadores trocam olhares entre si, pois já sabiam da verdade que o gato lhe contou ontem de madrugada.

-Senhor...talvez queira nos ouvir agora- disse Helbert empolgado e arrancando o gato da gaiola e esfregando ele na cara do Rei

-Não me amole, não quero saber disto agora ¬¬

-Miau! Sempre disse que havia uma mulher entre vocês, mas ninguém acreditou nas palavras de um gato- disse Sebstian aborrecido.

-QUERO SABER QUEM FOI O CULPADO?? QUEM DEIXOU UMA MULHER ENTRAR??- Drakon tremia de raiva, havia sido enganado...durante todo esse tempo Hildegard havia o enganado.

August dá um passo a frente, as mãos nervosas amassavam o chapéu.

-Senhor pode colocar a culpa em mim, durante todo o tempo soube da verdade

Drakon era uma pessoa boa, mas não admitia traidores e mentirosos.

-Guardas prendam ele

-Senhor, me permite dizer uma ultima coisa.- August sentia os homens o agarrando seus braços- A verdadeira identidade de Hildegard o interessa??

Drakon fez um gesto e seus homens o largaram

-Durante todo esse tempo ele mentiu para o senhor, por não suportar a distancia, quando soube da morte de seu pai e seu noivado, ela vestiu-se como homem para se aproximar- August chorava e seus ombros sacudiam pelos soluções- Ela sempre o amou e ontem..eu lhe disse sobre nossa conversa...eu sou o culpado

August esconde o rosto com as mãos e as lagrimas quentes molhavam o chapéu.

O racicionio de Drakon foi rápido e ele chacoalhava August pelos ombros

-Era Anissina?? A Minha Ani??

August confirmou com a cabeça e Drakon sentia os pés caindo num abismo profundo, durante todo este tempo, acreditou piamente que Anissina havia partido, que havia o enganado sobre o amor que se declarava a ele e agora via que durante todo este tempo ela nunca o abandonou, pelo contrario o beijou naquela noite...certamente porque o amava.

E o que havia dado em troca... a ignorado, recusara seu beijo naquela noite e ainda por cima...o pior de tudo...é que havia dado ordem de despejo, assim como havia adiantado seu casamento com uma desconhecida, alguém a quem nunca havia visto nem o rosto.

E agora onde ela estaria??

**CONTINUA...**


End file.
